World's Strictest Parents!
by Whispers of pain
Summary: Idea from HailingSnowStorm! Thanks for letting me us it! :  Summary inside. Here's basically how it will go down.Jace and Clary are both teens with behavior issues. They get sent to the same home and realize they might just be in love.


_Okay me and HailingSnowStorm (Megan) were hanging out watching TV and our show, Worlds Strictest Parents came on. We were talking about what would happen if we tried the shit these kids be doing with our parents. She also said that she had a fanfiction going on with that show and that she hadn't updated in forever. So I was like would it be alright if I borrowed her idea and she was cool with it. She'll be helping me from time to time! Just waiting on our finals. Been studing like CRAZY! Anyyyyyway! Yeah The stories gonna follow the same plot as hers just with less teens and move M rated situations. ;) There all human by the way. _

_Okay last thing! Anybody out there seen the movie Due Date? I was thinking of turning that movie into a plot for Jace and Clary... _

_I own nothing blah blah blah. All right to Cassandra clare._

_Song names: _

_Try sleeping with a broken heart- Alicia Keys_

_So what- Pink_

_Sexy and I know it- LMAFO_

_..._

**Clary's POV:**

_Even if you were a million miles away_

_I could still feel you in my bed_

_near me, touch me, feel me_

_And even in the bottom of the sea_

_I can still hear inside my head_

_Telling me, touch me, feel me_

_And all the time you were telling me lies_

"So tonight,I'm gonna find a way to make it, without you tonight! I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had tonight!" Clary and Simon danced and sang to the _Try sleeping with a broken heart _by Alicia Keys. Clary and Simon had been friends for as long as she could remember,so she didn't mind acting a little unlike herself around him. Many people would describe her as fiesty and mean. She got that way at the begginging of 5th grade.

**Flash back**

_Clary had been the type of girl who hid in the shadows. The girl who you never saw in pictures. The girl with the curly, ugly hair and the big square glasses. The girl nobody wanted to sit by at lunch. The girl who nobody ever noticed. She accepted the fact thatshe just wasn't an open person and she probably would never be one. She always however tried to be sweet. She always tried to please people. She always tried to be peoples never noticed though. Never._

_In fifth grade she remembered the warm autumn air. She remembered hearing the giggles and squeals of all the kids around the playground. She had been hiding behind the big yellow slide. She often hid there to draw or color. Coloring was her get away. It was her way of being noticed. At least by the art teacher. She cotinued working on her picture of all the kids. She drew the little black haired girl with the blue eyes. She drew the brown haired boy with the glasses. She even drew the school bully,Aline. She was quite proud of her picture. It was very nice in her opinion. She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her pants. She was very lucky she wore long pants. The warmth of the slide was beginging to burn her. _

_She walked over to the swings to admire her picture in the sunlight. As she held it up ,she felt two hands grab the picture from her hand. She looked at the person and recognized them to be Aline. She sneered at her pictures and ripped it in two. _

_"It was ugly! Just like you.." she said while continuing to tear it to smirked at Clary and walked back to the swings. Clary watched as the boy offered the swings to Aline. When she finally picked a swing Clary walked behind her. She'd had enough. She grabbed the back of Aline's swing and watched as she flew off. _

_"Oh I'm sorry. Did little Aline get a boo-boo?" she cooed while listening to Aline's wails. Clary was done letting people fuck with her. She was done. Done. She was guided away from Aline by administators. She didn't mind calling her parents. The sweet little girl the all didn't know and love was gone. _

_In 7th grade Aline made fun of Clary's hair. They made a video on youtube on how the color red was made. As much as Clary wanted to admit it didn't hurt her, It did. She dyed her deep fiery red hair into a brownish color. She didn't like the way it made her look. She was lucky it was only a temporary dye. She dyed her hair with it every month. To prevent such embarasment again. _

_Dying her hair wasn't enough though. She confronted Aline and her gang. The blond haired kid just laughed at her calling her a short fry. The black haired girl sneered and flipped her hair at her. Aline pushed her. Clary lost it. She grabbed a handful of Aline's hair and bashed her head aganist the lockers. She was suspended for two months. Aline 2 weeks. Even though Aline started it ,she got less time than Clary. In school it got her a reputation though. Don't fuck with Clary._

She looked at the time. 5:00. Her dad wanted her home by 1. She grinned and said to simon,"I have to go. Wanna hang out tomorrow?" She nodded and they hugged. She walked up to her apartment and opened the door. Her favorite song on her Ipod came on. She took out her ear phones and walked up to her room. She locked the door and plugged her Iphone into the speakers.

I guess I just lost my husband

I don't know where he went

So I'm gonna drink my money

I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)

I've got a brand new attitude,

And I'm gonna wear it tonight

I'm gonna get in trouble

I wanna start a fight

Clary had her music set on the highest volume she could. She loved getting on her parent's nerves. It brought her great pleasure to hear them say, "You're grounded", or "Why can't you act more like Jonathan." Jonathan was her older brother. He was such a goody-two-shoe. Never did he curse in front of his parents or whine when they told him to do something. Even though her mother and father never said it ,she could tell they favored Jonathan over her. Who wouldn't? He never drank or smoked and he followed every rule. Clary didn't see the point of rules. Her take on rules were: rules are meant to be broken. Otherwise you wouldn't have any rules. Clary didn't exactly like her brother. She didn't hate him either. She envied him. Maybe it was because he won the affection of their parents. Maybe it was because he was popular and she wasn't. Maybe it was because even though they shared the same birthday nobody remembered hers.

Na na na na na

I wanna start a fight

Na na na na na

I wanna start a fight!

When Clary heard banging on her door she turned the music down and yelled, "Who the hell is it." In response the person behind her door yelled," Your mother, father and brother now open the door." Clary rolled off the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her mother bitched when she wore, "Booty" shorts. Clary didn't see the problem in them. She liked the way they hugged her un-exsistant hips. She walked over to the door and cracked it open she then muttered, "No bitches beyond this point. I'm sorry ,Jocelyn, look like you can't enter. I also have a rule on assholes and dicks entering. Looks like Johnny and Dad can't come in either. " Clary was in the motion of closing the door when someone's foot stopped the door from shutting. She recognized it as her mother's foot. Unless her father and Jonathan decided wearing heels were a new trend for guys. Her mother pushed the door aside and guided, Jonathan, Father and herself onto Clary's bed. They all had that," You better listen if you know what's good for you look." Clary sat in a chair across from them and muttered," Shit, well now that you're in I suggest you start speaking. I'm very tired and I could use a nap. This sexiness doesn't maintain itself on its own." Jonathan sneered and her mother and father shook their heads.

**Jocelyn's POV:**

Clary use to be a darling child. She use to call me mother. She use to not drink, now all her money goes towards bottles of vodka. She use to have good grades and wonderful friends. Now she hangs out with god knows who, and her grades have dropped from A's to C's and D's. Jocelyn looked towards her husband and son. They eyed her back and Jonathan mouthed, "Go on." Jocelyn hated the idea of sending their daughter to a random family half way across the country for a month, but if it would change their daughter, she would do it in a heartbeat. Finally Jocelyn broke the silence when she said,"Clary." Clary responded with a, "Yo." Her father muttered something under his breath that sounded like a, "By the angel this child." Jocelyn pulled out a piece of paper and read her part of it out loud, "Clary. You're disrespectful and you act like you own the house. You constantly curse and start riots and fights. Lately you call me rude names." She handed the piece of paper to her husband and he read," Your actions have shown us that you don't care what we think of you and that you honestly don't care what you think of yourself. You drink for pleasure and you hang out with criminals. You are now 16 and your actions need to stop." Valentine,(her father) looked over to Jonathan and gave him the paper. Jonathan looked at Clary with an apologetic look and read, "Because of how you behave we entered you into a drawing. You were selected to spend a month in a house with another misbehaved teen in Texas. The couple you are spending time with is strict and won't let you push them around the same way we do. You will be leaving tomorrow at 4:00." He set the paper on the bed and looked down at his feet.

**Clary's POV:**

Clary simply gasped. She couldn't express how much she wanted to leave this hell hole. She would have jumped for joy, but going to live with people she didn't even know? That was kind of creepy. The only words that Clary, managed to say were," The fuck! You bastards think your funny, huh? Clary stood up and glared towards her family. She knew when they came into her room it wasn't just to start small talk. She paced around her room and said, "Do I at least get to know the name of the teen I'm going with?" When they said nothing she snatched the paper from her mother and look at the list of the other teen. He had a picture by him. She didn't need one to recognized him however. It was that blond son of a bitch that gave her hell through first to seventh grade. Boy was this going to suck! There was a picture by her name too. Would he recognize her?

**Clary Mogerstern. 16**

**Jace Lightwood. 17**

She shoved the paper into her purse and nodded. "If you guys want me to go, your packing for me otherwise you entered me in the drawing for nothing.", she said while heading down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of vodka from the cupboard. She emptied it in 4 gulps. She threw the bottle away and headed back to her room. She tettered up the stairs a bit. To her surprise, they were actually packing her stuff. They really must have wanted her to go. She almost felt sad. Almost. She stopped feeling anything for their messed up family a long, long ,LONG time ago. She walked back downstairs and plopped herself on the couch. It wasn't long before she drifted into a deep sleep. She hoped she didn't wake up until 4:00 tomorrow.

** Jace POV:**

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,_

_It's RedFoo with the big afro_

_And like Bruce Lee I've got the claw_

Jace hummed to the lyrics of one of his favorite songs. One of the reasons he liked it so much was because that's exactly how he felt about himself. He was sure as hell sexy and boy did he know it. He pulled up in his drive way and walked inside.

Jace lightwood was one of the most popular people in Idris high. He had girl literally begging to get in his pants. Some say it was because of his cockiness, others say it was because he looked a god. He was in favor for the second thought. He only put on a hard shell to hide his feelings. He never dated a girl for more than a couple days because, commiment tied you down and when you were this hot, you couldn't afford that. He told himself that's why he didnt date for long, but he deep inside knew the true reason. It was because of his father.

Jace's father wasn't exactly an abuser, but he did have his moments. Which got frequenter. Once he spanked Jace because he had dirtied the carpet when he came in from playing outside. He enjoyed playing outside though. It was worth it because most of the time he was training or studying some foreign language. Father That was one of the main reasons he and Jonathan were friends. They both had crazy fathers. Jace so very much wanted to please his father, so for most of his childhood and trained and went to school. That summed up his childhood.

School was Jace's oasis. Nobody hit him there. Nobody picked on him or called him names. As a matter of fact he called people names. He had lots of friends and everyone loved him,especially the girls. The only time he remembered when a girl hated him was when he fucked around with that strange redhead who dyed her hair. In art class back in 7th grade He'd stolen her paint and dumped it all over her head. She flipped him off and stormed out of the classroom.

"Attention all, I'm home." He shouted as he walked through the hallway towards his room. He plopped down on the bed and turned put on his headphones. He started texting his latest girlfriend Aline. She was sexy and great in bed. Which was all that mattered to Jace.

**Aline: hey bby!**

**Jace: Hey.**

**Aline: Wanna com over 2night for sum fun? ;)**

**Jace: Nt 2night. I'm bz**

**Aline: with?**

**Jace: stuff g2g **

**Aline: r u sure ur not ignoring me, meanie?**

**Jace: Meanie was your best comeback? **

**Aline: Kiss my ass jace.**

**Jace: Been there done that darlin'**

**Aline:We're over.**

**Jace: Praise the lord!**

**Aline: ...**

**Jace: This is awkward now. I'm out.**

Jace was about to text his friends on how Aline was in bed when a note was slipped under the door. He picked it up and read it.

_Jace,_

_Let us start off with we love you and think you're a very achieved young man._

_Lately you have been very disrespectful and rude._

_We entered you in a drawing to spend a month with a couple out in the country. (Texas)_

_You will be learning how to respect, not only us but yourself._

_Another teen was selected too._

_Clary Mogerstern. 16_

_We hope after this experience you will learn to behave._

_You will be leaving tomorrow. 4:00 pm._

_With love,_

_Mother and father._

Texas? 4:00? Clary? They were sending him away? He laughed at the thought of him being a, "good boy." Please Jace liked the way Jace acted and he wouldn't change it for anybody. He honestly saw leaving as a fucking vacation. He needed to get away from the constant bullshiting of his parents. He packed his bags making sure to pack some cigarettes. He opened the door and yelled out to his family," Thanks for my ticket out of your house!"


End file.
